


Beachside Blunder

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Minato gets pulled away during the team’s beach vacation by a playful Mitsuru, who’s ready to show off her secret exhibitionism kink to him. At least, before Yukari comes in, having intended to do the same and driving this into a more competitive place. Commission for Surface Agent X20.





	Beachside Blunder

Mitsuru was full of surprises, and Minato was sure that the way his barefoot senpai led him down the beach toward somewhere isolated wasn't the last of those surprises for the day; he could tell something about the way she moved with a sultry kind of excitement was leading somewhere, he just didn't yet know where. But Mitsuru seemed far more excitable and smiling than usual, something getting into her step as she walked him down the beach, finally stopping when she was sure nobody else was around.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?" Minato asked, looking around and noticing that they were definitely far apart from everyone else and that Mitsuru wasn't carrying a bag or any kind of anything to indicate why she was out here with him.

"Myself," was her sweetly purred reply, as Mitsuru reached back and unclasped her bikini top, letting it fall off her arms, catching the way Minato's eyes fell onto her chest immediately. Her hands ran down her body, hips giving a sultry roll forward as she then reached down into her bikini bottoms, not actually pushing them down yet but very obviously starting to rub at her pussy underneath the fabric. Her feet dug into the sand, pressing in tight and readying her to stand upright for as long as she could.

Minato stood frozen in wide-eyed surprise at the sudden exposure and shift in Mitsuru's behavior, far removed from anything he thought he understood about her as he watched her rub at herself eagerly, fingers steady at work at caressing herself. "Mitsuru..." he groaned, a visible bulge rising up in his swim trunks as he watched in amazement at the way she worked. How was he supposed to respond to this at all?

"I've always had an exhibitionism kink," she moaned. "I've always wanted to walk around naked or have people watch me masturbate, but I've never had the courage. But you are the first lucky guy to see me in all my glory, and watch me play with myself." Her voice felt softer and more welcoming than it ever had before, as Mitsuru took her sweet time in caressing herself all over, wanting to savour how she felt and what she could do to herself. "I trust you enough to show you what I really am, Mitsuru!" The hand not down between her legs undid the side tie of her bikini bottoms, making them fall to the ground and leave only her fingers between his eyes and her bare, puffy mound, and with how much her fingers moved she wasn't providing herself that much cover anyway.

The shock of Mitsuru's sudden offering and how she began to touch herself all over did things to Minato he wasn't expecting, left him shivering with surprising need and hunger, craving what he was seeing and wanting all he could get of the surprising, sudden sight of his superior exposing herself like this. He was so surprised that he didn't even think to reach down and touch himself as he watched her go, even if this was the kind of thing he'd work his cock over raw imagining.

"What do you think knowing your senpai is a slutty exhibitionist?" Mitsuru moaned, turning quickly around and bending forward, sticking her hot ass out toward him as she spread her legs a bit, sultry motions toying with her already wet pussy as it dripped down onto the sand right between her bare feet. Her fingers moved gracefully, making a show of how she touched herself as she looked over her shoulder at him, admiring the shock upon his face. She didn't have any real intention of fucking Minato. At least not now or here--maybe at some point, when she felt more confident and comfortable and ready for it--but in the meantime she could certainly drive him wild with want and need. "Does it turn you on to see your senpai being such a filthy slut in front of you?"

"Yes!" called a voice, but it wasn't Minato's, and that surprise shook both of them in panic, their gaze turning suddenly to the presence of Yukari rushing in on them. Yukari had caught them rushing off, kept hidden away from view and managed to avoid being seen on their looks around for anyone nearby, but now she had the chance to rush forward. "But you're not the only girl in SEES who's like that!" she proclaimed, grabbing hold of Minato's shorts and pulling them down, his thick cock swinging upward as she grabbed hold of it. "And I'm going to prove I can do even better than you can."

Minato was already frozen in place with shock at the way Mitsuru began to touch herself in front of him, but that paled in comparison now to the way that he felt as Yukari seized his cock, dropping down to her knees and starting to lick it. With no sense of shame or hesitation, Yukari worked her tongue all along Minato's cock, adoring it with steady, broad strokes that left trails of saliva along the length. The first motion he made since this whole thing began was the hard throbbing of his cock within her grasp, and after that it felt impossible to keep himself tight or in place, impossible to focus on anything as the pleasure hit him.

"How dare you!" Mitsuru snapped, watching in worry and awe at the way Yukari dove right for Minato's cock, as now it turned into her turn to play voyeur, watching as the big dick was licked all over by the cute brunette eagerly going down on him to outdo her. She straightened herself out, fingers working in frustration at her pussy as she watched the madness and the chaos, enjoying the sight of pure, unrelenting excitement as she crept closer, burning up with nervousness and excitement at the sight of her at work. There was something so guiltily powerful about seeing Yukari at work, and it filled Mitsuru with want.

Standing in the middle of it, Minato's attention was torn in two directions. Yukari sucked his cock into her mouth and began to slurp him down, but on the other hand there was Mitsuru, watching with her fingers shoved up her pussy, her feet slowly pushing forward to carry her in steady advances toward the action as if she couldn't help but be pulled in by the unrelenting pull of gravity. There was so much happening in all directions and it was driving him wild as he tried to keep his head above the water. His vacation had gone from the frustration of seeing his hot teammates in bikinis to seeing his hot teammates in nothing and on their knees.

"See? See what I can do?" Yukari was stubborn and shameless as she pressed forward, licking all over the thick cock and showering it with attention and praise, tireless in the way she shoved forward and worked to bring about Minato's pleasure. Her mouth pressed down on his cock again as she reached back to get her own bikini off, stripping down to nothing before she took hold of his base to resume stroking his shaft, picking up the pace of her blowjob even more as she sought to outdo Mitsuru. In truth, Yukari had been looking to give the same bold confession of shameless exhibitionism kink to Minato, but Mitsuru had beaten him to it and now she had to resort to the drastic measures of sucking his cock to get some impact behind her own announcement.

But Mitsuru was having none of that. The final few steps toward Misato were quicker, more desperate, and she fell to her knees in the sand. "Let me have him," she groaned, and was surprised to see Yukari pull back from his cock so easily, one of her hands still on his shaft while the other got onto the back of Mitsuru's head, pushing her down eagerly to begin sucking his cock, and she didn't wait. She pressed down, slurping his cock into her mouth and aggressively sucking him off, making Minato moan loudly as he found himself on the receiving end of a double blowjob from his two most beautiful teammates.

"You're both amazing," he groaned. It was the first thing he'd said this whole time and it felt like the only thing he needed to say. "You're both beautiful, and look gorgeous taunting yourselves, and can suck my cock so well. Don't compete, just get along. I-imagine how much hotter it would be if you two put on a show with each other and made guys wish they could have you."

The words made them moan and shiver as they continued to lick all over his cock, surprised by the suddenness and openly lurid nature of the first thing Minato had finally managed to get out. He was right, and as they shared his cock together things took a turn for the more personal and exciting as their lips found each others', tongues meeting along his shaft and even hot, sloppy makeout sessions with the head of his cock beginning to feel like they were paying as much attention to each other as to his cock. Maybe even more. Their eyes locked and they began to really dig in, excited by these new ideas and by the potential being offered to them. Minato was onto something and they were both learning it quickly.

When under the pressure of their hot mouths at work Minato lost himself eagerly, the girls took his load all over their faces, moaning and shivering as they received their facial, wringing every drop from his cock with eager strokes of their hands working along his shaft, but then their attention shifted immediately toward one another, to the sinfully delightful treats they could find with one another, as they decided to 'put on a show' for Minato as thanks for suggesting it to them to begin with. Mitsuru shoved Yukari down onto her back and pressed her body down atop hers, dragging her tongue in one long, broad lick across her cheek to lick up some of his cum, shoving it quickly into Yukari's mouth with a hot, sloppy kiss.

Yukari whined, writhing in the sand against Mitsuru's body as things took the fun turn she'd been waiting for. She could feel her whole body igniting with excitement now as she let herself get carried away, and in response she began to touch Mitsuru all over, adoring her body and her sweet curves with eager fingertips that mapped out every inch of her soft skin. Mitsuru did the same from her position above, but more aggressively in how she groped and fondled her kohai, taking charge of the situation just enough for Yukari to get the point that she had been here first.

Their bodies writhed together excitedly, moans bubbling up from their lips as they gave themselves completely up to the chaos and excitement that they had been far too long without, everything that bubbled up inside of them eagerly capitalized on and sought. There was an honesty and shamelessness to how Yukari and Mitsuru moved, how they worked up toward shoving fingers into each others' pussies that felt so open and mutual that they were ready to just succumb completely to everything without apology or question. It felt right, felt exciting, felt like precisely the kind of pleasure they both needed to wind up hotter and needier than either could bear.

Minato's cum was an undeniable component in their kisses, the taste heavy upon their lips and his words proving the inciting factor behind what they were doing, and yet as they grew more engrossed in their kiss they found their focus slipping further and further away from Minato, becoming focused only on each other. Sure, they were putting on a show for him, and they didn't outright forget he was there or anything, but their minds were set only on each other, on their kiss and on the increasingly needy fingerfucking they gave the other and received in turn, their bodies heaving in ecstasy as the pleasure swelled hotter out of control.

Even if he was being left out Minato didn't totally mind. Sure, he was tempted to get down on his knees, spread Mitsuru's legs out, and start fucking her on top of Yukari, bit he was also happy to watch, holding tightly onto his cock as he watched the show right down in front of him, loving the sight of them at work. Maybe watching was pretty great too, and maybe Mitsuru and Yukari's exhibitionism kink was finding itself paired with a growing voyeurism kink swelling up inside of the friend they both wanted to try their slutty wiles out on.

The girls' moans were insatiable and eager, bodies heaving harder and needier, bucking against one another as they gave themselves completely up to the ecstasy of losing control, unable to hold back the growing lust and excitement that overtook them. This was hotter than anything either had felt before, and they craved more of this, desperate to lose themselves to the throbbing pleasure and to each other. Fingers moved deeper, both women so wet and so needy they could hardly keep hold of one another, everything burning them up from within as they let their winding needs get the better of them and their pleasures swell out of control, hotter and more desperate still.

Everyone was learning so much in the process of all this, the safe exposing of their real desires as rewarding as anything could have ever been, and the surrender of their appetites to one another helped bring everything together perfectly, helped make them both lose themselves to the ecstasy, bucking against one another as they came crying out each others' names, bucking in excited, desperate fervor as they found their bodies searing through the raw bliss together. This was too good for either to bear, and they welcomed the bliss, welcomed the heat and the exhilaration before they began to wind down from their peaks, breathless and shivering and clutching one another tightly.

Minato came all over the sand, groaning and shivering as he lost himself to the sight of them at work, and his moans drew their attention back toward him, shivering and leaned forward, big cock in hand and excitement on his face. They shared a slow, lazy kiss before Yukari moaned, "Don't think we've forgotten about you, Minato."

"We would never forget about you. We need some time together, sure, but you're welcome to join in on the excitement. Here, why don't you get down on your knees and fuck this pretty little slut while I pin her down to the sand?" She looked back toward Yukari and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm sure you would look so cute getting fucked raw."

"You can only fuck me if you fuck Mitsuru after that, and I get to see our senpai lose her mind on top of me."

Maybe the girls were going to keep getting absorbed in each other, but if he could at least get some action and could keep watching them go at it in the process, Minato was more than happy with this arrangement, dropping down happily to his knees and welcoming his new role as the cock in this little girl-on-girl exhibitionism spree, never having loved a responsibility he'd been given as much as this one.


End file.
